


Turn About

by melblue



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melblue/pseuds/melblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in a crevice on an alien moon causes turmoil in Tom's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is the first slash story I ever wrote, and it was published to the ASCEML list way back in 2000. It has its faults (some of them cringe-worthy) but I'm still rather fond of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters and Star Trek Voyager are not mine. I just borrowed them and am not writing for profit.

The shuttle landed, bounced, landed again, slid down a small slope, and came to a stop with a bone-jarring jolt.

On the floor, Tom groaned and sat up. He looked around and spotted a pair of legs protruding from under the co-pilot console. He touched one of the legs and it twitched.

"Commander?" The leg twitched again. "Commander, are you OK?"

"Yeah," came a muffled reply, "just give me a hand getting out from here."

Tom grabbed the other leg and hauled. Once enough of him was out, Chakotay rose to his knees and crawled backwards out of the mess. He emerged, blinking and looking rather disheveled. Both men stood and stared at each other.

"What happened?" Chakotay asked.

"I have no idea," answered Tom. "We were orbiting the moon while waiting for rendezvous with Voyager, next thing we had a complete systems failure, and here we are."

"Total systems failure," stated Chakotay. "I know our shuttles are worn out, but that's ridiculous."

"Well that's what happened," Tom snapped. "I didn't do anything stupid, believe me!"

"Oh I do," Chakotay stated simply; secretly he admired the skill that had allowed Tom to land the shuttle without serious injury to themselves. He peered closely at Tom's head. "You're bleeding."

Tom touched his hand to his forehead and felt blood. "It's just a small cut, it'll stop soon." He flipped open a medical tricorder and scanned them both, relieved at the readings. "We're both fine, but I should tell you that this shuttle is not. We're not going anywhere in this thing, and Voyager is still out of communications range."

"Well," Chakotay replied, "we'd better take a look outside, then."

They popped the rear hatch and exited the shuttle. Tom looked around and groaned. The landscape was completely bleak, no sign of vegetation. _Dirt and rocks, great,_ he thought dismally. _Why is it always dirt and rocks in these situations, why not a parochial paradise for once?_

Chakotay had opened his tricorder and was scanning the area. "No life signs. Wonderful," he enthused sarcastically. "We seem to be at the bottom of a crater and there's no sign of water down here either. We have supplies, but we can't assume that Voyager will be on time. We're going to have to get out of this crater."

Tom looked up at the towering cliff walls surrounding them. He sighed in resignation. _I knew it would get better._

"Well let's grab the rations and water, and get going." Chakotay snapped the tricorder shut and moved back onto the shuttle. He re-emerged with a water bag slung over his shoulder and gave a handful of ration bars to Tom. "Stick those in your pockets." Then he turned and headed towards the nearest cliff face. "There's water in this direction."

Tom turned and dejectedly trudged after him.

* * *

After two hours of rock climbing, Tom's knees were shaking and he could feel that blisters were forming on his fingers. He looked up at Chakotay ahead of him, still climbing steadily. _Gods, he's relentless._

"Commander," he shouted.

Chakotay stopped climbing and looked down over his shoulder at Tom. "What?"

"We need to rest somewhere," Tom replied.

"Well, Ensign, that could be interesting on the side of a cliff."

"Well, Commander, I don't give a damn. Start looking for somewhere."

Chakotay looked at Tom for a long minute. Finally he just said, "OK" and resumed climbing.

Another twenty minutes of climbing, and Tom's mind was in a daze. Suddenly he realized that his face was level with the Commander's foot. Chakotay was standing on a small ledge looking down at him.

"There's a narrow but reasonably deep crevice here that I think we can fit in. We can rest and eat something."

Tom climbed up beside Chakotay and peered doubtfully at the crevice. "You really think we'll both fit in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll get in first, I can prop my legs up on either side. You can sit in front, but you'll have to dangle your legs out the front. You should be able to rest your feet on this ledge." Chakotay replied.

Tom was too tired to care anymore. "OK"

Chakotay handed the water bag to Tom and climbed into the crevice. Tom took a drink and handed the bag back to Chakotay. He took a couple of ration bars out of his pocket, tossed them to the Commander and then slid into the crevice. He leaned back into Chakotay and felt the other man's arm come around his waist, holding him in place. _This actually isn't too uncomfortable,_ he thought, _rather like sitting in a large, warm armchair._

Chakotay passed him a ration bar and remarked, "We should only rest for one hour; we're still only about half way up and I'm not sure how much light we have."

* * *

Chakotay leaned his head back and rested it on the rock wall behind him. He relaxed his arms around Tom slightly, resting his elbows on his knees, and closed his eyes. He gave a slight sigh. The weight of the body pressing against him felt good, in a way assisting to ease his muscles. _It's been a long time since I've felt this._ He thought back to Riley and then realized something else. He frowned slightly and searched further back into his memories.

 _It's been even longer since I felt this, with a body like this, harder, muscular..._ He allowed his thoughts to drift further back into old memories. He felt a swelling in his penis and an erection beginning to grow, pressing forward into the body in front of him. Chakotay opened his eyes, widening them in alarm.

_God, god, god, what the hell am I doing?_

* * *

Tom felt Chakotay tense behind him and wondered. Then he felt the erection pressing into his lower back.

 _Oh my GOD_ , his voice screamed in his mind, _how embarrassing... for both of us._

Chakotay moved slightly behind him and Tom cringed inwardly as he felt the erection press further into him. Suddenly he smirked, _Well, who'd have thought I'd find out like this that the Commander is so very… large._ He shifted minutely and then froze when he heard Chakotay give a slight gasp behind him.

 _Oh god,_ he thought and then, perversely, felt the need to shift again. He did so and then felt a rush of power when he heard the gasp again and Chakotay's arms tightened slightly around him. And then, he felt in danger and panicked.

"Let's get moving again," he blurted and shot forward out of the crevice and onto the ledge. He moved back, waiting for Chakotay to slide out and take the lead.

Feeling slightly bereft, Chakotay moved forward and stepped out. His erection pressed against the front of his uniform and he hoped it would soon pass.

He was confused. _For a moment I thought Tom was..._ He sensed that Tom had been playing with him and felt a strong surge of anger. _Stupid asshole_ , he thought, _couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass me even further._

Then he remembered how Tom had tensed in his arms and then lunged forward, breaking abruptly out of his hold and then he knew that Tom had played with fire and then panicked. Chakotay smiled to himself. _Huh, he's not so experienced as he makes out!_

* * *

Two hours later they were still climbing and Tom was in a daze, automatically finding handholds and footholds. Chakotay's voice floated down to him, reassuring him that they were almost at the top.

At the sound of Chakotay's voice, Tom remembered his panic earlier and found his mind dwelling on the soft sound of that gasp and the feeling of the Commander's arms around his waist. He looked up at Chakotay dispassionately and began analyzing what he saw with new eyes, the muscular legs and the firm rounded buttocks. At one point, on a convenient ledge, they had stopped and removed their jackets and turtlenecks, leaving only their undershirts, and Tom now noticed the play of muscles across Chakotay's broad back and the strain of his arms as he hauled himself up the rock face. _I always thought he was handsome, but I never really noticed how sexy he is before. I wonder what he's like as a lover,_ Tom thought idly.

Suddenly, he was confronted with Chakotay's face instead of his feet and a hand reached down, gripping his arm and pulling him up over the edge. They had reached the top of the crater.

As Tom stood upright a blast of dry, furnace hot air buffeted at him. He sank to his knees. "Damn."

"Here." Chakotay handed him the water bag and turned to scan with his tricorder. "I can see some trees over there, and the tricorder says there's water." He looked down at Tom. "I'm afraid we have more exercise but it's only about twenty minutes."

"What about Voyager?" Tom croaked.

"I commed them already, no answer." Chakotay replied. He reached down a hand. "Come on."

As soon as they reached the small waterhole, Chakotay scanned it with his tricorder.

"It's safe to drink." He glanced down at Tom who was sitting on the bank, pulling off his boots. "But it's shallow, no swimming I'm afraid."

"No problem, my feet are the sorest part of me anyway."

Chakotay started to pull his boots off as well. "I know what you mean."

By the time the Commander got to his socks, Tom was already kicking water around on the other side of the waterhole, looking like an overgrown schoolboy. Chakotay watched him for a moment and then smiled. Gods, he felt tired. He sighed; his body was getting too old for all this climbing around. He lay back on the soft grass and closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

 _Oh blessed parochial paradise._ Forty minutes later and Tom was still paddling about in the waterhole. He glanced over at the green bank and noticed that Chakotay was lying on the grass under a tree, asleep.

Tom got out of the water, walked over to the Commander and stood looking down at him. Chakotay was lying sprawled on his back, one arm flung over his head and the other resting on his stomach. Tom studied him from head to toe. _No sign of that impressive erection now,_ he noted. He watched the Commander's chest rise and fall with his breathing, and remembered how it had felt to have that broad chest pressed against his back. Then he realized he was sporting a healthy erection of his own.

Suddenly he felt confused. _What is going on in my head?_ he thought angrily and stomped away, flinging himself on the grass under another tree. Five minutes later he was asleep.

* * *

Tom had no idea how long he'd been asleep when he woke up, but he judged by the dimmer light that a fair amount of time had passed. It was cooler, too, and Tom got up and retrieved the rest of his uniform and his boots. After putting them on he sat on a rock and munched on the other half of his ration bar.

Tom glanced over and noticed the Commander still lying on the grass. He couldn't see if Chakotay was still asleep or not so he looked away, and then tried his com badge.

"Paris to Voyager."

He sensed a movement and noticed that Chakotay was sitting up, watching him. Tom smiled "No answer. Here." He tossed a ration bar over. Chakotay caught it and then reached over and grabbed his uniform.

 _Well_ , Tom thought, _Voyager shouldn't be much longer, I hope. It'll be good to get back and see B'Elanna_. After two days away trading at a supply post, and then this disaster of a day, he felt himself dwelling on thoughts of making love to B'Elanna. He leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes, he thought about kissing B'Elanna, running his hands over her body. _She really is delicious,_ and his breathing quickened at the thought.

He heard a noise in front of him and opened his eyes. Chakotay was standing closer to him, looking out over the water. Tom ran his eyes lazily over the Commander's body and suddenly, in his mind it was the Commander who lay under his hands. Tom gasped loudly at the sensations this picture caused in his body, and Chakotay turned towards him in slight alarm.

His gaze lifted and focused on the Commander's mouth; he felt dazed, all attention focused on that perfect shape. _I wonder,_ Tom thought, _what it would be like to kiss those lips._ In the past, he'd occasionally thought about kissing men, how it would feel, but he'd never actually met a man that had excited his curiosity enough to try it.

 _Until now,_ he realized. Tom continued to stare unwaveringly at the Commander's mouth until eventually he realized that the lips were moving.

"Ensign... Ensign Paris... TOM!" Chakotay's voice rose and then as Tom finally met his eyes, softened with concern. "Are you alright?"

Tom shivered and slowly rose to his feet. He stepped closer to the other man and lowered his head slightly, his eyes focusing again on Chakotay's mouth. "Oh yeah" he whispered.

Chakotay frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Voyager to Commander Chakotay."

Tom shivered again as Chakotay looked down to hit his combadge and the moment was gone.

"Chakotay here, Captain."

"Commander, it's a relief to hear your voice. Are you and Ensign Paris OK?"

Chakotay glanced up at Tom, who nodded and answered in a normal voice "We're fine Captain, but I'm afraid the shuttle is a bit of a mess. Are you able to transport us back?"

"Immediately gentlemen, stand by for transport."

The landscape faded and the transporter room emerged around them.

* * *

Captain Janeway strode toward the transporter pad, grinning at them both, and laid her hand on Chakotay's arm.

"Well Commander, once again you have reduced one of my shuttles to barely serviceable spare parts."

Chakotay flashed his dimples in Tom's direction. "Hey! It was Tom driving this time."

Tom smirked. "Well Commander, looks like it only needs your presence."

Chakotay smiled at him again and then took the Captain's arm. As they moved out of the room Tom could hear him making his report.

Tom looked around and found he was alone. He sat down on the edge of the transporter pad and rested his head in his hands. He knew B'Elanna or Harry would find him soon, but he needed a moment to clear his head.

He sighed. The relief he felt flooded through his body. _Thank God_ , he thought, _the Captain commed before I could make, what?... the third? ... or second? biggest mistake of my life! Gods, after all this time, suddenly I'm trying to kiss_ _ **Chakotay?**_ _What the hell was I thinking? Was I possessed or something?_


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed and Tom had to admit that the sense of relief he had felt had faded, first into a mild regret, and then into rampant curiosity. He suspected, but was _not_ going to admit, that it was building into heated lust.

He found himself thinking constantly about Chakotay - at first it had started as mild sexual fantasies but then he realized he was becoming sexually obsessed with the Commander. He began to notice everything about the man as if for the first time, his hair, eyes, nose, mouth, those lips, the tattoo, his hands, his slight musky scent (which always had a powerful effect on Toms cock), the way he moved, the way he spoke, the way his teeth gleamed and his eyes twinkled when he smiled, and finally those dimples.

Thankfully, Chakotay seemed oblivious to Tom's increasing attention, though Tom often felt flashes of irrational irritation when he noted this positive aspect of the situation, and found himself speculating for long moments on the cause of the Commander's erection in the crevice.

He couldn't understand himself. Why now, when he'd finally found some sort of settled relationship with B'Elanna, was he feeling this way about, of all people, Chakotay? Okay, he'd occasionally thought about being with men, mainly as curiosity really, but never had he felt anything close to this desire, and certainly never about a man. He had never seriously thought of men as desirable sexual objects at all (well, except for himself, with women) and he had been quite satisfied. Now he was completely unsatisfied, in a constant torment of need, fear, lust and remorse, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to cope with his situation.

He knew he felt the remorse because of B'Elanna. He realized that, even with her busy schedule, she would eventually notice his distraction and swinging moods. B'Elanna's episode of depression and his demotion had already placed a strain on their relationship, and he could feel them growing further apart every day. He didn't know what to do about it and felt guilty for not doing anything.

And then, finally, the crunch came.

* * *

B'Elanna strode into her quarters and flopped into a chair. Gods, she was exhausted, mentally and physically. She leaned her head back on the chair and grimaced. The worst of her problem, she knew, was that she was emotionally exhausted as well. And the cause of that problem was Tom.

_What the hell is going on with him?_ she thought tiredly and then sighed as another thought struck her. _What the hell is going on with me?_

She had recognized two weeks ago that something was wrong; Tom's behavior had ensured that. And while his behavior had concerned her, the fact that she had steadfastly ignored the situation for days worried her more. It wasn't like her, but she had just felt that she couldn't be bothered. It wasn't like her previous depression, she realized; this was an apathy bordering on complete disinterest and it annoyed the hell out of her. Because she knew that she loved Tom.

B'Elanna sat up and rested her head in her hands. _Yes, but_ _ **how**_ _do I love him?_ She wasn't so sure she knew the answer to that question any more. What she did know was that she wasn't having much fun these days, and with the intensity of her job in engineering, she needed fun. So it was odd, that it was now missing from her relationship with Tom when he was one of the most fun people on the ship. She frowned. _Something must be really wrong with him, this distraction, the moods… and we haven't had sex for like… a long time… now that's really unlike Tom._ B'Elanna smiled to herself and then frowned again as she realized something else.

_Hell, it's not really like me either._

She stood abruptly and began to pace the room, not liking the feeling that was growing inside her, the feeling that something she'd been suppressing was about to rise up and smack her in the face. _I haven't felt that buzz with Tom for weeks, even when we have made love._ She stopped pacing and gazed blindly through the view port. _No, I_ _ **love**_ _Tom, this can't be right._

B'Elanna closed her eyes and imagined Tom's face before her, the aristocratic features and the ice blue allure of his eyes. In her mind, she reached out and ran her hands gently over his face to rest against his lips, waiting for the heat to rise within her as it had in the past. Somehow it was harder to imagine his features, the image was hazy and indistinct, and then everything changed, blonde hair became black, dark almond eyes gazed into hers, and her fingers brushed over fuller lips. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Gods, this had been happening way too much lately, why couldn't Harry just stay out of her mind?

_No way_ she assured herself _I am_ _ **not**_ _interested in Harry._ She paced the room again. _I just need... I'm sure everything will be fine next time Tom and I..._

B'Elanna headed for the door, she knew she needed to find out, and there was no time like the present.

* * *

Tom lay awake, in bed, beside B'Elanna. She had turned up at his quarters and he knew she wanted to make love, but he just hadn't been able to do it. He had faked complete exhaustion and now he lay, utterly awake while she snored softly beside him. Well that was it, he reflected, his life was a disaster and who knew what he could do about it.

He closed his eyes and immediately a vision of Chakotay rose in his mind. He studied the face and then wondered for the ten millionth time, what it would be like to run his hands through that hair and his fingertips along that skull. For the first time that night he felt his cock harden. _Here we go,_ he thought and got up, went to the bathroom and took care of it.

Back in bed, lying beside the sleeping B'Elanna, he sighed and closed his eyes. This time he got as far as the feel of those lips on his, before he had to go to the bathroom.

Back in bed, again, he thought morosely to himself _This is sick, really sick. Here I am, in bed with the most beautiful woman on the whole ship and I'm jerking off in the bathroom._ He closed his eyes yet again. This time he was licking that broad chest when he found himself in the bathroom.

When Tom came back, he glanced at B'Elanna to check she was still asleep. Her eyes were open. Tom froze in the bathroom doorway. B'Elanna leaned up on her side, resting on her elbow.

"Tom, what the hell are you doing?"

"Umm..." he shuffled his feet.

"No," she interrupted "don't tell me. I _know_ what you're doing, and I think it's about time we talk." She sat up and patted the mattress. "Come and sit here."

Tom moved nervously over to the bed and sat down.

"So what's going on in your head?"

He was silent. And then he felt ashamed. This was wrong, the way he was holding onto her like this, it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Look B'Elanna..." he began.

"You want to break up." She stated firmly.

He took a deep breath. "Well..."

"That's OK" she continued. "I want to break up too."

"Oh..."

B'Elanna was nothing if not direct.

"Look Tom," she said "we have to acknowledge that we've had problems in this relationship, I know you've been having doubts..." she raised her hand to halt his interruption "and I have to admit I've been having doubts as well, for a while now. Before anything Tom, we were friends, I really valued that friendship, it was so much fun, the way we used to tease each other, and at the same time so supportive; maybe I mistook that for something deeper...I'm sorry." Then she smirked. "And the sex was great... but I don't want to lose our friendship trying to be something we're not" she added, again serious.

Tom smiled into her eyes and sighed. "B'Elanna, I think you're right, it hasn't been working."

B'Elanna nodded. "That said, what I want to know is, what the hell is going on with you? I do love you, Tom and I'm concerned about you. Your behavior lately is... well... strange... to say the least. Talk to me."

He noticed there were tears in her eyes and reached over to take her hand. "Thanks B'El. But I don't know if I can talk about this."

She glanced at him sharply. "Look, if there's someone else...I won't feel..." she remembered her thoughts earlier and changed track, she knew she'd have to work that out eventually. "Hey...be assured I won't kill you or anything." She tried to joke but her smile was strained. "But if there is, well, you don't seem happy about it, or has the problem been just with me?"

"No B'El, no." he asserted firmly. "It's definitely not you, and even though I feel... there is... I mean, I do have thoughts about someone else, I think the problem is me."

"What? You've fallen for a bigger bitch than me and you hate yourself for it?" Then she laughed, "It's not the Captain is it?"

Tom laughed then as well. "No B'El, and we both know you don't think the Captain's a bitch." Then he was serious again. "No, jokes aside, this is someone I respect..." his voice grew thoughtful "yes, someone I like and respect." Tom shivered. "Like I said," he continued, "the problem is me."

There was a long silence as both of them thought about what had happened. B'Elanna knew Tom wasn't ready to reveal anything more about this _someone_ and she didn't really think she was ready to hear it yet anyway. She knew she had a lot of feelings to sort out for herself, and the predominant one at that moment, was a gnawing sense of loss and emptiness. She needed to be held in someone's arms, Tom's arms.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Come to bed and let's go to sleep."

"OK." He snuggled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt so grateful to her for letting him off so easy.

"Oh, and Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"No more trips to the bathroom tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Another month went by. At first other crewmembers had been surprised and wary about their breakup. But as the days passed, and they saw that, as friends, he and B'Elanna were on better terms than ever, people quickly became accustomed to the new situation.

For B'Elanna, this time reinforced the fact that she had made the right decision about her relationship with Tom. Even though his distraction continued, she was enjoying her friendship with him more than ever. Somehow he brought out the devil in her (she suspected he did this for a lot of other people too), and her day was not complete without teasing him in some way. Besides the fun, she felt closer to him now than ever before and she delighted in the pleasure of a secure friendship. As for her other... problem..., though she found herself thinking about Harry a lot, she knew she wasn't ready to face it yet, that she needed time to adjust.

For Tom, things were more difficult; Harry now pestered him constantly with questions, first about the breakup, then about his strange moods. Tom was aware that other people were starting to notice too.

He felt this was probably due to the fact that, because of his insatiable curiosity about Chakotay's sexual life, he had begun to question the Commander's friends and past associates, and had even interrogated B'Elanna. The problem was, that he was so afraid of anyone finding out about his obsession, that the conversations he had about Chakotay were too subtle and vague, and no one could ever actually figure out what they were talking about. The result of this was that his curiosity was as unsatisfied as ever, and when he noticed people looking at him strangely, he gave up.

Then the day came that Tom found himself at the senior staff meeting, staring at the conference table in a daze, listening to Chakotay's voice as he reported on... something. Tom sank into the Commander's voice; the soft, warm and (he could hear now) sensual tones surrounded and immersed him. He closed his eyes.

Tom opened his eyes when the Commander's voice stopped and the Captain's began. He looked up and found Chakotay watching him, a slight question of concern in his gaze. Tom flashed him a reassuring smile, saw the answering gleam from Chakotay and then they both looked to the Captain. But it was at that moment, Tom knew, the powerful attraction aside; he was falling in love with the Commander.

His heart plummeted down to his feet. He felt despair flooding his soul and almost groaned aloud in frustration. _No, no, no_. he thought desperately, _this is not happening. I am_ _ **not**_ _going to do this, not with Chakotay! And I am_ _ **not**_ _going to repeat the mistake of falling for someone who doesn't feel the same. Not after losing B'Elanna._ He covertly studied the Commander as the Captain continued talking. _Anyway, why would_ _ **I**_ _fall in love with Chakotay. So, fine, he looks good, he's got a sense of humor, he's strong - physically and emotionally, and he's gentle, and kind... Damn!_

As soon as the Captain announced "Dismissed!", Tom bolted out of his chair and raced for the door. He slowed down and then blushed when he noticed the Captain's and Chakotay's surprised looks.

He headed for the turbolift, relieved for once that his shift in Sickbay would keep him away from the bridge. _Thank God_ , he thought, _that Harry is on Gamma shift and I won't see him until dinner. I need time to think about this without being harassed with questions._ Unfortunately he failed to notice B'Elanna's speculative eyes on him as he entered the turbolift.

* * *

His day in Sickbay did not start well and grew rapidly worse. In his distraction, he screwed up two of the Doctor's experiments. After listening to the Doctor's sarcastic lecture on ' _The Importance of Due Care and Attention_ ', he broke a tricorder, a dermal regenerator and then knocked over a trolley of instruments.

"Good Lord, Ensign" snarled the Doctor "are you doing this deliberately? I have enough problems without you destroying Sickbay. As much as I need even your help, I'm glad you're only here for a half shift today. What is your problem?"

"I'm a nervous wreck, I haven't had time to think and I feel like I'm falling apart." Tom blurted out and then bit his lip. _God, what am I saying?_

"Oh..." the Doctor looked blank and, for once, seemed lost for words. He looked around and picked up a padd. "Here, read this," he handed it to Tom.

"What is it?"

"I don't care," the Doctor pointed to a chair. "Just go over there and read it."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tom felt a slight disturbance beside him and looked up.

He yelped, threw the padd in the air, leapt out of the chair and stepped back until he connected with a biobed and could go no further.

Chakotay felt mildly surprised. He had noticed Tom acting sort of weird lately, but this reaction seemed a little... excessive.

"Hello Ens... Tom," he smiled cheerfully. "I just had to see the Doctor about something and he mentioned that you were feeling a bit... uh... upset." He didn't think the Doctor's description of ' _acting like an incompetent lunatic_ ' appropriate to repeat.

Tom swallowed. _OK_ , he thought, _this is becoming dangerously obvious. Just calm down and try to act normal._ "Commander, no, fine, it's fine, no I mean... I'm fine." _Great start, you idiot._ He took a deep breath. "Sorry Commander, I'm just tired and that makes me a bit nervous, that's all. Sorry," he repeated.

Chakotay looked at Tom closely. _He does look strained. He and B'El seemed fine, but maybe this breakup has affected him more than we all thought. If he doesn't improve I'll have to talk to him, find out if anything's really wrong._

"OK Tom," he said at last. "Look, your shift finishes in a half hour, why don't you go now, get some rest, maybe try to relax in the holodeck for a while. The Doctor said he doesn't need you at the moment." Once again he tactfully didn't repeat the Doctor's actual words of ' _Get him out of here._ '

"Oh, well, OK Commander," Tom replied. "Thanks."

* * *

Tom was on the holodeck. He had been there for a couple of hours now. He had selected a very simple program of a location he had been to once as a child on a family vacation. (Well half a family vacation, his father had been on a mission somewhere.) It was a basic woodland setting, on a sunny afternoon, with a pond of crystal water ideal for swimming. For some reason, this place had always made him feel safe, and at the moment he needed to feel safe. The fact that this place bore a strong resemblance to the spot where this turmoil in his life had begun seemed oddly appropriate.

First he went swimming… for quite a while. And then, feeling pleasantly exhausted, he sat on a rock and examined his feelings.

From his present feeling of serenity he decided that he had been suffering from a temporary attack of insanity. _Falling in love with Chakotay,_ he sneered to himself. _Huh! Yeah right! OK, so I've been indulging in some pretty lurid fantasies about the guy, and hell, they've been fun, but really I think the entertainment value is exhausted and it's time to move on._

He ignored a niggle of doubt and concentrated on the pleasant feeling of control this thought gave him. He was feeling quite content when he looked up to see B'Elanna leaning on a nearby tree.

* * *

Tom decided he didn't like the quality of the smile on her face. There was something predatory in a teasing kind of way about it, which made him feel uncomfortable.

Then she smirked at him. "Well, I think I've finally figured you out."

"You can think what you like," he answered shortly.

"You know, it's interesting" she mused, "I would've thought that if you were going to go down that road, it would be with someone like… Harry." She frowned momentarily, not liking that picture, and then continued. "But Chakotay? Very nice choice, but you'll never be able to control him, you know."

"Oh, you mean like I controlled you?" he asked snidely.

"You know what I mean, Mr. Sooo Experienced." She smiled. "You don't deny it."

Darn, she was always so quick at seeing through his evasions. He decided to give up. Besides, now he might be able to satisfy some of his curiosity at last. "Perhaps not" he offered "but if I'm sooo experienced, he's not?"

"Ha!" She snorted. "That must have been killing you! Well," she pondered "shall I put you out of your misery?" She paused. "Let's just say I think you'd find yourself _completely_ satisfied, or so I've heard."

Tom looked down at his feet and said nothing. Suddenly he realized she was kneeling beside him.

"Tom," her voice was serious. "For both your sakes, no games with this one, OK?"

He stared at her quizzically.

"You know you've been acting weird."

"God, has everybody noticed that?" he burst out.

"Well no," she strayed from the truth slightly, "only people that are close to you. But get it sorted out in your head before you do anything, alright?"

"B'Elanna," he sighed. "Believe me, I have no intention of doing anything at all."

She frowned. "Oh god, why not?" Before he could answer she was on her feet "I have to get back to engineering."

* * *

Tom remembered he had promised to meet Harry in the mess hall and instantly regretted it. The last place he wanted to be was somewhere with a combination of Chakotay and people who thought he was acting strange.

When he got there, he glanced around quickly. _Good, no Chakotay._ He spotted Harry standing next to Neelix and Seven at the food counter, filling his tray. Tom grabbed a tray and filled the spot between Harry and Neelix.

"Harry" he smiled.

"Hi Tom."

Tom realized that Seven and Neelix were having some sort of argument about a napkin.

"I have no intention of spilling my nutritional supplement." Seven was saying in her flat voice. "I do not require this cloth." She held the napkin gingerly by forefinger and thumb.

"It's a napkin, Seven." Neelix replied cheerfully. "And it also has a role to play in table manners and etiquette."

Seven arched a brow and dropped the napkin on the floor. "Table manners are irrelevant. Etiquette is irrelevant."

Tom rolled his eyes at Harry. Who couldn't spot that coming from a mile off?

"Good evening Harry, Tom."

Tom jerked his head around and discovered Chakotay standing beside him. _Hell._ He took an involuntary step backward, unfortunately just as Neelix stooped to pick up Seven's napkin. He felt himself falling back and flung out a hand, grabbing Harry's arm for support but only succeeding in hauling Harry with him. Both landed on Neelix in a tangle of arms and legs, with Harry's tray mashed between them. Tom's tray flew over his head and crashed into Seven.

There was a shocked silence, and then the entire room erupted into screams of laughter. Chakotay reeled, tears running down his face, useless to assist.

"GET OFF!" Neelix screeched underneath them.

Harry scrambled up and threw his tray on the floor with a crash. "Jeez Tom, thanks a lot, now I've barely got time to change before my shift starts," he yelled and then stomped to the door.

Tom rolled off Neelix and stood to find himself face to face with a shaking Chakotay. And then B'Elanna walked in and surveyed the scene. "Well Tom," she declared loudly as she walked towards him. "I see you haven't lost your touch at using disaster as an aid to romance."

And his humiliation was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later Tom was sitting in the Hydroponics bay, still splattered with the remains of Harry's breakfast.

On the whole, he reflected, he hadn't handled the situation too badly. First he had blushed (that was true), but then he'd flashed a flirtatious smile at the nearest female (unfortunately it _had_ been Naomi Wildman, that was also true). He'd kissed B'El on the cheek (he'd deal with her later), picked Neelix up off the floor, and handed Seven her napkin (the look on her face was a sight he would never forget). Then he'd made a flamboyant bow to the room in general and strolled nonchalantly out of the mess hall, a chorus of laughter and giggles following faintly in his wake.

He hadn't looked at Chakotay once.

* * *

Chakotay continued to snigger softly as he grabbed a tray and started to select food. B'Elanna and Seven had disappeared and Neelix was clattering grumpily in his kitchen.

He took his tray, found a table near the view port and sat down. _Really_ , he thought, _every time I see Tom these days, he's having some sort of accident attack. He's going to injure himself soon._ He reviewed Tom's recent behavior and wondered if it related to his breakup with B'Elanna, but he had a feeling it had started before then. He had been aware of Tom's moods, and he had heard reports of incoherent conversations.

Chakotay had a feeling that Tom's problem was somehow focused on him. He had caught Tom studying him many times and he suspected that when he wasn't looking, Tom's eyes were usually on him. _He certainly reacts in a spectacular fashion to my presence_ , and he felt another snigger coming on.

So when had it started? Chakotay thought back. Actually, it had been well before the breakup, a couple of months in fact, pretty much since... ah, their shuttle crash on the moon and that embarrassing incident in the crevice. He frowned as he remembered Tom's reaction that day, and his own realization of the Ensign's innocence with certain experiences, but surely Tom hadn't been seriously offended. Chakotay ran through Tom's behavior over the rest of that day, from their arrival at the waterhole to the moment of their transport, and came to a startling conclusion. He remembered the look on Tom's face when Chakotay had asked him if he was alright and suddenly he felt absolutely certain that Tom had been about to kiss him.

_Gods, how did I miss that?_ Chakotay was stunned at his stupidity. It had obviously been far too long! He searched through recent events for confirmation of this astonishing development and remembered B'El's cryptic comment about romance and that mischievous look she had given him, and then the way Tom had blushed.

So what did he think about this anyway? He'd certainly felt Tom's attraction at times, but had never taken the man seriously, disliking his suave, man of the world manner. But now he was shocked, and he admitted to himself, flattered to realize that Tom was acting, when around Chakotay, like an awkward adolescent.

_This could be rather entertaining_ , and the slow grin that spread across his face was truly wicked.

He got up and headed for the exit. Once in the hallway, he touched a com panel and asked quietly "Computer, location of Ensign Paris?"

"Ensign Paris is in the Hydroponics bay."

Chakotay entered the turbo lift. "Hydroponics bay."

* * *

Tom always enjoyed being in the Hydroponics bay; it made him feel closer to Kes, his first love (well, unrequited love) on Voyager. He had always found Kes a soothing companion, and the Hydroponics bay retained something of the atmosphere that she had held around her. Lately, he had been spending a fair amount of time here.

He'd actually come to enjoy pottering around the plants and he was pruning a rapid-growing, edible Talaxian orchid when he heard the doors hiss open and close.

"Get lost B'Elanna," he called out "I haven't forgiven you for your clever comment yet."

"Sorry Tom, wrong person," a soft voice answered.

The pruning clippers clattered to the floor and Tom spun around to meet Chakotay's twinkling gaze. _Oh no, not again_ , Tom's thoughts had a note of desperation to them. _Surely three embarrassing incidents in one day is enough._ He felt it wise to step away from the bay of plants; he really didn't want to risk ruining them.

"Hello Commander," Tom's voice was resigned. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually Tom, I thought maybe you might like to talk. It's pretty obvious that something's troubling you." Chakotay was smiling as he stepped closer to Tom.

Tom took a couple of steps backwards and felt his back meet the wall. He attempted to lean casually against it and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing's really troubling me, Commander," he stated flatly.

Chakotay's dimples flashed as he noted the defensive posture. "Oh? In that case then, you won't mind telling me about B'Elanna's comment and why you haven't forgiven her?"

Chakotay had been moving toward Tom as he spoke but paused as he watched the other man's reaction. Tom's eyes shifted nervously and Chakotay had never seen anyone blush so deeply. Tom's face was positively aflame. Chakotay stepped up to Tom and tried to meet his eyes. "Tom?"

Tom found himself struggling to breathe evenly as he realized how close Chakotay was standing. He was deeply embarrassed, and even though he was looking down at Chakotay, he felt intimidated by the other man. He felt a stirring mixture of arousal and anger at his predicament and finally managed to choke out, "What?"

Chakotay leaned forward slightly and his voice was soft as velvet as he asked, "Have you ever kissed a man?"

As Chakotay's words went straight to his groin, Tom's already hardening cock stiffened into a throbbing erection. He tried to clear his throat, but the noise that came out was more like a whimper. _Oh my god, was that me?_ His gaze snapped to Chakotay's eyes; they seemed darker than usual. Tom suspected that the Commander was toying with him, and in his present vulnerable state, he knew he couldn't cope with this. He felt the burning sting of tears begin in his eyes.

Chakotay studied Tom's face and was pleased with what he saw there. The blue eyes were dilated wildly, but he felt a stab of shock, and then excitement when he realized Tom's distress. He decided to take pity on him and reaching one hand up to the back of Tom's neck, lifted his face and brushed his lips across Tom's mouth.

Tom closed his eyes, barely breathing, as he felt, finally, what he had been fantasizing about for so long.

Chakotay slipped his arm around Tom's waist as he tried to deepen the kiss. He could feel hesitancy and a slight resistance in Tom so he pushed his body against Tom's and pressed him firmly into the wall.

Tom was floundering in a confusion of sensations and he clutched at Chakotay's arms for support. He had never experienced anything like this. The kiss was soft and subtle but he could feel Chakotay's lips grow hot on his and then increase their demand for a response. Suddenly he could hold back no longer and he opened his mouth to Chakotay's.

Chakotay had been working hard at seducing Tom with his kiss, and he felt a thrill of triumph and definite lust when Tom melted in his arms and surrendered his mouth to his own. He pressed his body harder into Tom's and delighted in the feel of the other man's erection on his hip. His own cock pulsed in response as he plunged his tongue into Tom's mouth and prepared himself to ravage that delicious haven. He felt Tom moan into his mouth and pulled back enough to whisper "Oh it's definitely been too long!" before he dived back onto Tom's lips.

Tom was sinking, losing himself in the feelings that Chakotay was creating in him. He felt Chakotay's tongue sweeping through his mouth, and then his own tongue was sucked into Chakotay's mouth briefly. He realized that Chakotay was running his hands over his buttocks, pulling him closer until Tom could feel the one heat joining their groins. He knew that deep down a swell of panic was rising in him.

Chakotay was in heaven. He hadn't realized kissing Tom would be like this, so powerful and so hot. He knew his lust was starting to rage, and plundered Tom's mouth with even more desperation and desire.

However, the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor of the Hydroponics bay and Tom was gone.

* * *

Tom was pacing in his quarters. _Hell no, three embarrassing incidents in a day is_ _ **obviously**_ _not enough,_ he raged inwardly.

He knew that several crewmembers had witnessed his harebrained bolt through the halls of the ship to his quarters. It would be just another incident to add to the list, and he knew that it had probably been reported to Harry and B'Elanna by now. He wasn't looking forward to seeing them, but this reluctance paled into insignificance at the thought of facing Chakotay ever again.

He asked the computer for the Commander's location and was told that Chakotay was in his quarters. He didn't know why he bothered because he knew he wasn't going to leave his own quarters until he absolutely had to.

He sat on the couch and groaned. The conflict of emotions inside him was becoming painful. The desire that the Commander's kiss had released burned through his body, and he knew that he would never be able to suppress it now. At the same time, the thought of being alone with Chakotay again provoked a torrent of fear and panic that made him want to hide in the nearest cupboard.

He felt like an absolute idiot, and he knew he was acting like one, too. The realization that Chakotay was probably of the same opinion about his behavior did nothing to help his embarrassment. _You're a mature adult for Chrissake, pull yourself together,_ he told himself angrily.

Tom felt a little more control and tried to calmly think through the possible reasons for his earlier blind panic. It could have been the shock of finally having his fantasies unexpectedly come true, and the emotions and desires that had been provoked. Or it could have been his suspicion that Chakotay was teasing him, and the anger he had felt at being taken advantage of. Or it could have been the insecurity he had felt when he sensed Chakotay's desire for him, flaming into passion. (The thrill of excitement this memory gave him did much to quell his already subsiding fear.)

But in the end, he suspected that his panic stemmed from his discovery, earlier in the day, that he was falling in love with the Commander. Though he had tried to deny it to himself earlier, his reaction when confronted with Chakotay in the Hydroponics bay and the disappointment and anger he'd felt when he realized that Chakotay was teasing him, now made it difficult to ignore his own growing feelings for the Commander. While he wanted to experience all the sexual pleasure he knew Chakotay could, and would, give him, he knew he would only be risking the devastation of his feelings, because he realized with certainty, the Commander was definitely not in love with him.

He felt calmer now and he knew what he had to do. He had to get his act together and pretend that none of this had ever happened.

* * *

Chakotay sat in his quarters. He was still stunned. _What the hell happened?_ The sentence had been repeating in his mind ever since he'd picked himself up off the Hydroponics bay floor and asked for Tom's location. The computer had told him that Tom was in his quarters and he wasn't going near Tom until he thought about this.

_What the hell happened?_ He wasn't sure if he meant the kiss, or suddenly finding himself on the floor.

The kiss had certainly floored him! He hadn't imagined that kissing Tom Paris would affect him so immediately and so intensely. He smiled ruefully; he had to admit he had gone to the Hydroponics bay with the idea of teasing Tom, of bringing him down a peg or two. Now, he wasn't sure who was on the lower peg.

Chakotay replayed the whole scene in his mind, trying to ignore the growing arousal this caused. He stopped when he came to the look on Tom's face just before Chakotay had kissed him. Soft, vulnerable and... afraid.

_Why would Tom be afraid?_ Chakotay knew that Tom had not been afraid of him, Chakotay, but rather of the situation and his own feelings.

Chakotay thought back to his first time in the new situation of being with another man. He remembered how vulnerable he'd felt, as he realized that his desire and emotions were on a level he'd never experienced before. He had also been deeply in love, and the fear he had felt had been in proportion to the risk of the feelings he was offering to his lover. Chakotay's first male love affair had happened in his early twenties, when searching for one's sexuality was more exciting and less bound by one's own expectations of oneself. While he had never limited himself afterwards, the experience had certainly taught him his preferences and he'd had many male lovers since.

He tried to imagine what it must be like for Tom who, for a long time it seemed, had defined himself as the smooth ladies man, to be suddenly confronted with these new feelings and desires.

At this moment, Chakotay felt ashamed. He remembered the care and tenderness, as well as the passion, his own first male lover had shown towards himself, and felt guilty at how he had allowed himself to play with Tom's feelings. Had Tom sensed this, and was that why he had fled?

Chakotay knew that now he had to make a decision. He guessed that Tom would try to deal with the situation by pretending nothing had happened. If Chakotay wanted to, he could let Tom do this. If he decided to pursue the matter, he knew he would have to make the commitment to deal with whatever Tom threw at him. But would it be worth it?

He didn't have to think very long. He realized that he'd been so eager to rush to the Hydroponics bay for a reason besides teasing. At sometime, he couldn't figure exactly when, Tom had snuck up behind him and captured his interest.

He decided he had no choice but to seduce Tom Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

By the following morning, Chakotay had planned out a rough course of action. Basically he would give Tom a brief period to settle down, and then he'd attack. He grinned to himself. He was really going to enjoy the next few days. He had forgotten just how exciting the chase could be, and he had a strong feeling that the rewards of this pursuit would be great indeed.

Chakotay left his quarters and headed for the turbolift, where he immediately ran into his quarry waiting with Harry. He noticed Tom's slight start and flashed him a devastating smile.

"Good morning Harry, Tom," he announced cheerfully. "On your way to the mess hall?"

"Yes sir." answered Harry.

They got in the lift together and stood silently. Chakotay noted Tom's nervous expression and couldn't resist smiling at him again. "So, Harry, day off today and then back on alpha shift, right?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

Gods, he hated small talk. He wondered how they'd react if he asked them if they thought it might rain today, and chuckled to himself at the idea. Tom shot him a quick glance, and he smiled at him again.

Chakotay followed Harry out of the turbolift. When they got to the mess hall, Harry turned to say something to Tom and they discovered he had disappeared.

Harry directed a worried frown at Chakotay. "He's really been acting weird lately. Maybe you should talk to him?" he added diffidently.

"Oh I think he'll settle down, Ensign," Chakotay patted Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry."

_Hmm, maybe I smiled too much_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

Tom took the turbolift back to his quarters. He'd wanted to replicate something for breakfast, but then Harry had stopped by to drag him to the mess hall. What a disaster! He'd been trying to prepare himself to face Chakotay, but had been nowhere near ready to see him at the turbolift. _And what was all that smiling about?_ he reflected bitterly. _Am I that amusing?_

His door slid open and B'Elanna walked in. Tom almost jumped out of his skin. "Jesus B'El, don't you ever chime?"

"Sorry," she didn't look it. "I haven't got out of the habit yet."

She sat down on the couch and waited.

He sighed. "What do you want, B'Elanna?"

"I know Chakotay followed you to the Hydroponics bay last night," she stated.

_She would_ , he groaned to himself. S _he always seems to know what's happening anywhere on Voyager._

This time it was Tom who waited.

"I've also heard that you were seen tearing at high speed through the ship."

"Really."

"So Tom, what happened?"

"I don't really have to tell you that."

"You're right. I already know. And I thought you were going to sort out your head before you did anything."

"I didn't do anything," he replied without thinking.

"You mean Chakotay...?"

"B'Elanna," he interrupted, "forget it. Nothing's going to happen... he's the one playing games... why am I even talking to you? It's absolutely none of your business!"

She ignored him. "That's interesting… I thought he'd knocked you back. So what did you run away for?" she snorted "That's a turn about for _you_ , isn't it? I wish I'd seen it."

He was really angry now. "B'ELANNA, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

B'Elanna looked slightly surprised. "Oh ... all right." She headed for the door. "Jeez, what are you so defensive about?"

* * *

Once in the corridor, B'Elanna paused and frowned at Tom's closed door. Teasing aside, she had a funny feeling about this thing of Tom's with Chakotay. Really, he _was_ too defensive, this must mean more to him than she'd thought. Her first concern had been that Tom would play with Chakotay's feelings, but now she suspected that it was somehow the other way round.

She shook her head. No, that wasn't like Chakotay. If he was pursuing Tom, she knew that in the end, he would be serious about it, even if he enjoyed teasing Tom. The problem was, if Tom was running scared, he'd dig his heels in and miss a great opportunity. (Hell, at one time, she would have given anything for the same opportunity with the Commander, herself.)

B'Elanna started to move for the turbolift still frowning to herself. _Really_ , she thought, _aren't I doing the same thing Tom is? Missing an opportunity to have something great?_ She thought about Harry, and smiled to herself. _Maybe it's time for me to pursue someone as well._

She ran into Chakotay outside the mess hall and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"A word of advice."

He raised an eyebrow.

"About Tom." She noted his frown, but continued anyway. "Don't give him too much time too think."

She stared into his eyes, waiting for his reaction. When he nodded slightly, she let go of his arm and moved on. He'd gotten the message.

* * *

Tom was eating toast when his door chimed.

"GO AWAY B'ELANNA," he yelled at the door. Thankfully, he'd put a privacy lock on it after she'd left.

The door chimed again and Tom remembered that he'd sort of dumped Harry in the mess hall earlier, and he might have turned up for an explanation. He got up, keyed open the door, and found himself face to face with Chakotay.

"Uh... Commander," he blurted.

"Hello Tom," this time Chakotay's smile was a mere upturn of lips. "You seem to have developed a habit of mistaking me for B'Elanna."

Tom stared at him blankly.

Chakotay sighed. "May I come in?"

Tom stepped back and Chakotay walked past him into the room. Instantly Tom realized that he wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation, except by actually leaving the Commander standing alone in his quarters, and cursed himself for being such an idiot.

"So Tom..." Chakotay began, realizing with slight surprise that he was actually a little nervous.

Tom interrupted. "Umm, Commander, look I know that I acted like an idiot last night and I think it's best that we just forget the whole... incident." There, he'd said it, and now it was over.

Chakotay quickly decided that the best thing to do here was apologize. "Actually Tom, I don't agree. You didn't act like an idiot, and I'd like to apologize for pushing you when you weren't ready." He immediately regretted his choice of words when he saw Tom's face flame with embarrassment. He stepped forward. "Tom," he waited until Tom met his eyes. "Tom, I'm sorry, and I'd like to start again. Why don't we have dinner together tonight?"

_Oh God, what is going on?_ Tom's mind froze and he had absolutely no idea what to say. _What do I do now?_ his voice wailed in his head.

Chakotay watched Tom's confusion and gave him time to answer. When, after a minute, there was still silence, he stepped closer again. "Tom?"

"No," Tom burst out. "No, no, no," he gasped for breath and tried to calm down, "Sorry Commander, but I have plans for dinner already," he now answered formally, trying to maintain a distant expression.

Chakotay wasn't buying it. He reached his hand to Tom's neck, and brought his lips so close to Tom's they were almost touching. "Oh really?" he whispered "Tell me Tom, if I were to kiss you again now, would you give up your plans and have dinner with me?"

"No." Tom whispered, but in spite himself his head moved forward, trying to close the distance between their mouths. Chakotay turned his head quickly and found Tom's ear, brushing it with slightly parted lips.

"Are you sure?" he breathed.

Tom closed his eyes and suppressed a moan. He could feel Chakotay's hot breath on his cheek and he longed to turn his head and capture those lips that were even now pressed gently to his ear. Tom's mind was in a sluggish fog and he fought to remember why he was still saying no to Chakotay. Then he heard Chakotay whisper again.

"Tom, listen to me. You say you're busy tonight, that's fine, but tomorrow morning I'll be here again to ask you and I think it would be best if you don't have any plans. Keep in mind that I'll be happy to chase you publicly, if that's what you want. The situation's gone too far now, Tom, and this is going to happen, so why resist me?"

Tom felt Chakotay's lips brush against his neck, and his stomach fluttered at the words he'd just heard. This time he did moan, and then he heard that hypnotic voice again.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning, Tom."

This time the lips lightly brushed his own, and he gasped as a jolt of pleasure shot straight to his groin. Then he heard the hiss of the door and opened his eyes. The room was empty.

Tom stood in a state of shock and amazement. He couldn't believe what had just happened, wasn't even sure it _had_ happened. It was like another one of his fantasies, and he wondered if Chakotay could possibly read his mind, to play his role so accurately.

He looked down at the bulge of his erection and grimaced. No, it had definitely happened, and he was staggered at how close he had been to coming just from the sound of Chakotay's voice... and the words he'd said.

* * *

When Tom got to the bridge, Chakotay and the Captain were sitting in their chairs, discussing a padd. He watched Chakotay out of the corner of his eye as he made his way to the helm. The man looked calm and collected; Tom didn't know that Chakotay had returned to his quarters briefly, before going to the bridge.

Tom hardly saw Chakotay for the rest of the shift; he didn't know whether to be grateful or regretful that the Commander had business in other areas of the ship.

Tom had made arrangements, earlier that morning, to spend the evening in the holodeck with Harry. He wondered, if Chakotay had kissed him, would he have canceled his plans, to have dinner with the Commander? The answer to that was pretty much a yes, and when he thought about Chakotay's query ' _why resist me?_ ' he had to admit that he couldn't for the life of him think why he had.

All that morning, and most of the afternoon, Tom relived and reviewed the scene in his quarters. He still couldn't figure out what the best thing to do was. He wasn't sure what Chakotay wanted from him, besides the obvious.

When his shift ended, and he handed over to his relief, he realized he had to be grateful it had been a routine day. He could have flown the ship into a meteorite shower and he wouldn't have noticed.

Tom raced to his quarters to change and then went to the holodeck to meet Harry. He needed a distraction.

* * *

Later that evening, Tom was sitting in his quarters, trying to decide what to do about Chakotay, before he went to bed. _What am I going to say when he turns up in the morning?_ he thought desperately. He remembered what Chakotay had said and something struck him. _What did he mean 'chase me publicly'?_ He smiled to himself. _That's quite a promise to make if he meant what I think he meant._

He wondered if he had the nerve to make Chakotay go through with his offer. _I don't know. I wonder what he'd do?_ Deep down he rather thought that it was an empty threat, that Chakotay would never pursue him in public. That gave him an idea. _Maybe I don't have to say anything in the morning, maybe I just don't have to be here._


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning, Chakotay stood outside Tom's quarters and chimed the door.

No answer.

He chimed again and still got no answer. The smile on his face was grim as he touched the nearest com panel. "Computer, location of Ensign Paris?"

"Ensign Paris is in the mess hall."

Chakotay's eyes widened. So Tom was going to dare him, was he? His smile grew wicked. _Well, challenge accepted._

* * *

Chakotay strode into the mess hall and paused to survey the room. It was about half full, plenty of people to pass on the news of the scene that was about to occur. The Captain and Tuvok were also there, talking quietly at a table in the corner. _Good_ , Chakotay thought. _That takes care of most of the ship._

He had to admit he was being reckless, but he wasn't going to let this go either. It would cause excitement for a while, but it would die down eventually.

He spotted Tom, sitting at a table near the view port, with Harry and B'Elanna, and moved in their direction.

* * *

Tom was in mid sentence when he saw Chakotay heading towards him. His mouth froze open and the words died on his lips.

"What on Earth...?" began Harry, staring at him.

B'Elanna swiveled in her seat and saw Chakotay. "Uh Oh, Tom, if you're gonna run, you'd better start now." She couldn't stop herself from sniggering, and Harry stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

Tom saw the glint in Chakotay's eyes, and immediately knew he'd made a huge tactical error. He should have known that Chakotay would accept his dare. He felt a thrill of excitement as he finally accepted that he could no longer avoid Chakotay.

Chakotay reached the table, nodded to Harry and B'Elanna, and then focused on Tom. "May I?" He didn't wait for an answer, but took the vacant seat beside Tom. He could see Tom was very nervous, not knowing what to expect next, and he couldn't blame him.

He rested his hand on Tom's leg, noting the twitching muscles, and leaning forward, whispered in his ear. "So Tom, you _do_ want me to chase you publicly. Well, I'm happy to oblige." His tongue slipped out and licked Tom's ear, and he heard Harry gasp in shock across the table. Tom swallowed heavily.

Chakotay whispered into Tom's ear again. "Come on, Tom, how far do you want me to go?" His hand moved further up Tom's thigh and he noticed the people at the next table watching them. He trailed his lips along Tom's neck in a feather light caress and then nipped his earlobe. Tom shivered.

The room was mostly silent now, with most eyes upon them, including the Captain's surprised but amused gaze. Tuvok merely looked disapproving, but as this was the Vulcan's habitual expression, Chakotay wasn't concerned.

Tom was trembling now and Chakotay decided to back off. This far, Tom had coped well, but Chakotay didn't want him to panic again (or hit him for that matter).

"Tom" he whispered again "are you free tonight?" After a brief moment Tom nodded, and Chakotay continued, "Have dinner with me? My quarters, 1900?" He waited. "Say yes."

Finally Tom spoke. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Great." Chakotay stood abruptly and Tom looked up at him in alarm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I have to collect some padds from my office before I go to the bridge."

"Chakotay, no way are you leaving me to deal with this." Tom glanced quickly around the room, he saw Harry still frozen in shock, and could hear B'Elanna snorting at their conversation. He stood up. "Shut up, B'El. Harry, wake up for chrissake. Come on," he nodded at Chakotay and headed for the exit.

As the doors closed behind them, the noise level in the room erupted.

* * *

Tom's shift that day was actually in Sickbay, but he got into the crowded lift with Chakotay anyway. He didn't know if he was making a big mistake, but he'd decided that sometimes you just had to take the risk, and besides, it was becoming very obvious that Chakotay was not going to give up easily. _Huh! Like I want him to._

He wondered if he should be angry about Chakotay's display in the mess hall, but he recognized that he, himself, had pulled similar stunts in the past, and he was rather impressed with the excitement Chakotay had made him feel.

They got off the turbolift and headed for Chakotay's office. Once inside Chakotay turned to Tom and said, "Tom, before we see each other tonight, perhaps there's something I should make clear."

Tom's heart sank. _Oh No._

Chakotay saw the sudden fear in Tom's eyes and slid his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "If you come to my quarters tonight," he continued, "you should know that I intend to make love to you."

This time Tom's stomach flipped.

"So perhaps I'd better ask you again?"

Tom took a deep breath, his heart was thudding, and his cock was straining at his uniform. This was it, he was going to step off the cliff.

"No Chakotay, you don't have to ask me again. I'll be there, 1900 hours," and he bent his head and touched his lips to Chakotay's.

* * *

Tom made his way to Sickbay slowly, reflecting on the last ten minutes. He should have known better. Two seconds after his lips had met Chakotay's, the situation had gotten out of hand. Tom's excitement had flared and what he'd intended as a brief moment, had charged into an erotic and passionate kiss.

Chakotay had responded to Tom's desire instantly, tightening his embrace and surging forward into Tom's mouth. The next thing, Tom was pressed against the Commander's desk and Chakotay's hands were roaming over his body.

Tom had abandoned himself to the moment, thrusting his tongue into Chakotay's mouth and delighting in the soft moan this action caused.

And then the Captain had commed Chakotay, calling him to the bridge.

"Damn," Chakotay had sworn as he tore his lips from Tom's and stepped back, breathing heavily as he answered the Captain "On my way."

He'd settled his uniform, and Tom had smirked as he'd seen the telltale bulge. Chakotay's eyes had twinkled at him, ruefully, and then darkened as he noticed Tom's own erection. He'd stepped forward again, but Tom had held up a hand "You'd better go."

Chakotay had nodded and gazed intently into Tom's eyes, making his heart thud heavily. "1900 then," and he was gone.

Tom had taken a minute in Chakotay's office to settle down and try to figure out why he'd never realized what a passionate man the Commander was. He felt that all the signs had been there, but he'd just been too blind to see them. Then the Doctor had commed him to ask why he wasn't at Sickbay yet.

* * *

Voyager was buzzing. Chakotay could sense it, as he made his way to the bridge, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone until he calmed down. He smiled as he thought about the conversations that at this moment would be taking place all over the ship. He hoped Tom wouldn't have too bad a time of it in Sickbay.

_Tom_. Chakotay knew he was going to have to rethink the situation, and some time before he saw Tom later. He was concerned about that look in Tom's eyes earlier. Was it possible that Tom was feeling more than physical attraction towards him?

And then there were his own feelings. After every encounter with Tom, Chakotay was increasingly surprised at his own reactions to the other man. He knew he enjoyed teasing Tom, and he was taking every opportunity to do so, realizing that when Tom had more confidence with the situation, he would give Chakotay hell. He also knew his physical desire for Tom was growing rapidly, building with every encounter into unbridled lust.

But he needed to analyze the stab of emotion in his heart when he'd seen the fear in Tom's eyes earlier, and his immediate need to reassure him. He also wanted to think about the motives that had prompted him to go to the mess hall and lay the most public claim to Tom he could possibly have made. He needed to know exactly what he wanted before he saw Tom again.

* * *

When Chakotay got to the bridge, the first person he saw was Harry, standing at Ops, still looking like he'd been smacked in the face with one of Neelix' Talaxian pancakes. _Actually,_ Chakotay thought, _Talaxian pancakes would make a great addition to the Starfleet armory. I must suggest it to Tuvok._ He imagined the Vulcan's reaction. _There'd have to be an 'indeed' there somewhere._ Only the Captain was aware that Chakotay had a secret game to see how many ' _indeeds_ ' he could raise out of Tuvok in a day.

At this moment, Tuvok's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Commander, the Captain wishes to see you in her Ready room."

Well, he'd rather expected that. He nodded to Tuvok and headed for the Ready room. Once inside, the Captain waved him to a chair and offered him one of her interminable cups of coffee, which he declined.

"What can I do for you Captain?"

She smiled at him. "Chakotay, I think you'd better call me Kathryn for this conversation."

"Ah. I see. And if I don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry Chakotay, but I need to look after the welfare of this ship. I haven't been ignorant of Tom's behavior recently. In fact I was about to ask you to speak to him about his distraction at times. And while scenes like the one in the mess hall this morning are exci... entertaining, I don't want my best pilot falling apart."

"Oh. In that case, I think I should call you Captain."

She blinked, and for a moment there was silence.

"Chakotay, you're right, those weren't the words of a friend, and I apologize. But really, I have been concerned about Tom, particularly after his breakup with B'Elanna." By the way her eyes were watching him he could tell she was fishing. "I don't want to see him hurt; he's more vulnerable than most people realize."

He gave in. "Kathryn, I do know that. Look, whatever is happening between us, well, it's very new, and I don't know where it will go. But, believe me, I would never intentionally hurt Tom."

She smiled again. "Of course not. I didn't mean to imply that you would." She was silent for a moment and then suddenly blurted out, "But are you sure about what you want here?"

This time, Chakotay was silent, as he wondered about her question, which echoed his own thoughts earlier.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have..." she began, but he held up his hand and stopped her.

"It's alright." She was his closest friend on Voyager, one of his closest friends ever, and he knew he had to be honest with her. "It's true that a year ago I wouldn't have contemplated this," he gazed at her intently, and her eyes dropped briefly before meeting his again. He could see the resignation in their blue depths. "It's also true, that at first, I have to admit, I was playing with Tom, a bit. But now I'm starting to feel..." he shook his head. _What am I starting to feel?_

He knew he wanted Tom, suspected he was starting to need him as well. He looked down at his hands and studied them, imagining them running over Tom's body, and then holding Tom's face while he gazed into those blue, blue eyes, and then he kissed Tom, gently, softly. At this moment, Chakotay felt a surge of tenderness and passion so strong that he knew immediately what it was. "But now I'm feeling love," he finished, and looked up at Kathryn.

She was smiling at him through the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Tom's morning in Sickbay was hectic. There was a seemingly endless stream of crewmembers with minor ailments turning up at Sickbay, and smirking at him. No one said anything; they just smirked.

Tom was considering using a dermal regenerator to seal someone's mouth shut when the Doctor, fed up with the constant interruptions to his research experiment, sent Tom to the cargo bay to run an inventory of medical supplies and equipment.

He was actually sitting on a container, immersed in extremely pleasant daydreams, when Harry walked in.

"Tom..."

Tom started, and fell off the container onto the floor. _Damn, I really need to stop doing this sort of thing_ , he thought as he picked himself up. _Though it would help if people stopped sneaking up on me all the time!_

Harry stomped up to him and gripped his arm. "Jeez Tom, I'm supposed to be your best friend, and I always seem to be the last person to know what's going on with you." He ran his hands through his hair. "I just can't believe it ... I mean, Chakotay? You break up with B'Elanna, and now you're with _Chakotay_? I guess this is why you've been acting so weird lately. But, why didn't you tell me? I mean that scene in the mess hall this morning, I was just stunned..." He took a breath and Tom grabbed the opportunity to get a word in.

"Harry, you're babbling."

"Yeah, I know, sorry, but really I'm just amazed that _you_..."

"I wish you'd stop saying it, Harry. Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are."

"So how long have you been together?"

"Technically, we aren't actually together." Tom replied.

"Oh" Harry lowered his voice "You mean you haven't...?"

"Harry!"

"Jeez, Tom, you were never such a prude. I was only wondering..." Harry's voice trailed off lamely and he blushed slightly.

Tom eyed him suspiciously. "Wondered what, Harry?"

"Well..."

"Harry!"

"OK, OK... about Chakotay. You know, one does hear things..."

Tom interrupted. "You do? Like what? From whom?" He couldn't believe it, all this time and he'd only had to ask Harry!

Harry stared back at him, " _You_ know. " Tom shook his head. "I mean... mainly from Ayala..."

"Were they...?"

"No... I don't think so, he didn't really say, but one night we were goss... chatting, and he told me a few things... about Chakotay." Harry stopped talking, and Tom noticed he was blushing again.

_Harry?_ Tom sighed. "Harry, do you ... ah... _like_ Chakotay?"

This time Harry blushed deeply. "No, no," he asserted quickly, "well, I mean, not anymore." He then admitted, "I did for a while, the first year we were out here."

"Oh..." Tom didn't really know what to say, "So you don't mind that...?"

"No," Harry interrupted "not at all. You know, that was a while ago and since then I ... I've become interested in someone else," he noticed Tom's frown and grinned. "No, not you! God, you can be such an egomaniac sometimes."

Tom smiled back and thought about asking Harry who it was, but he knew Harry wasn't ready to tell him, and until he was, Tom didn't have a chance of finding out. Then he remembered something else far more important. "So what did Ayala have to say?"

"Oh," Harry blinked. "Well nothing that much, just general stuff really, about how he'd had a lot of lovers, particularly male ones. And apparently before he left Starfleet, he was pretty seriously involved with some guy, but it didn't work out when he joined the Maquis." Harry grinned again. "Ayala did say that Chakotay was _very_ popular in the Maquis, heavily in demand. He _is_ really sexy, you know," he informed Tom seriously.

Tom burst out laughing. "Yeah Harry, I think I've noticed."

Harry laughed too. "I suppose you have."

Tom was silent for a moment, thinking over what Harry had just told him. He frowned to himself. _So he's had a reputation._ For some reason this worried him, even though he could say the same of himself.

"Tom?" Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts and he noticed that Harry was eyeing him carefully. "So it should be a pretty hot affair then?" Tom knew that Harry was trying to second-guess him, that he'd seen through him.

He came clean. "Harry, I don't know if I want to have just a ' _hot affair_ '. Maybe I want more this time."

Harry frowned and looked concerned "Tom, are you saying that you're in love with Chakotay?"

Tom groaned. "Yes, Harry, I'm pretty sure I am."

Harry's frown deepened and he looked slightly distracted. "And Chakotay? He's in love with you?"

Tom didn't want to admit that he didn't think so, so he just answered, "I don't know". Then he noticed that Harry was looking even more worried and his heart lurched. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry gazed into his eyes. "I'm not sure... look Tom, I don't know if I should tell you this." He thought for a moment and Tom waited nervously, he knew there was no point in pressuring Harry.

"No... I think you'd better know," Harry continued. "You'll probably hear it from someone else anyway. I don't know if this means anything but when Chakotay came to the bridge this morning, the Captain wanted to see him in her Ready room. They were in there for a long time, I mean a couple of hours, and then Chakotay went to his office and he's been there ever since." He paused for a second. "When the Captain finally came out of her Ready room, it was obvious she'd been crying..." his voice still held a tinge of the amazement he must have felt at the time. "Yeah, crying... a lot."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, after Harry had left, Tom sat on a container in the cargo bay and tried to think things through as unemotionally and calmly as possible.

He'd questioned Harry thoroughly; no, actually he'd interrogated him. Harry hadn't been able to tell him anything more and eventually he'd stomped out of the cargo bay in frustration at Tom's repetitive questions. And Tom still didn't know what he thought about what Harry had told him.

He knew what he felt though. Disappointment, anger, and then frustration at not knowing whether he had a right to feel angry; and he didn't even want to touch on the jealousy! His mind played endless scenarios as to the cause of the Captain's tears, and in every one of them, he came closer to the conclusion that he was making a big mistake with Chakotay. _What was I thinking? I knew he was teasing me and I jumped right in._

Allowing for the fact that he didn't actually know what had happened in the Ready room, he didn't like the emotions that the possibilities were provoking in him. If he felt this now, how would he cope when things really got going? What was the point in being with someone you loved, when they didn't love you?

He felt another flash of anger. Darn Chakotay, what a bastard for playing with him like this, and what an idiot he was himself for succumbing. Well, that was it, he needed to protect himself.

Deep down he suspected he was being a Class A coward, that he should talk to Chakotay, but he wasn't ready to face him yet. There was no way he was going near Chakotay that night.


	7. Chapter 7

At 1740 hours, Chakotay sat in his office, desperately trying to finish crew evaluation reports. He'd been there for hours, but it was his own fault, he'd wasted a lot of time earlier, thinking. He had to admit, though, that he'd had a lot to think about.

First there was Tom, and his revelation regarding his own feelings (and he'd spent some time indulging in some very satisfying fantasies at this point, as well).

Then there was the Captain. It seemed his own admission, had somehow opened a door in her, and a flood of thoughts and feelings, that had obviously been dammed up within her, had suddenly burst forth. He had found himself, sitting in stunned amazement, holding a crying Starfleet Captain in his arms, while she poured out her fears and guilt over their predicament in the Delta Quadrant, and her own personal pain and disappointment regarding Mark. He'd listened, and talked to her gently. Eventually she settled down, and by the time she'd shyly (another surprise) thanked him, he could see her shutters going up into their accustomed place.

Still, he knew, that even if they never talked so openly again, they had shared something special, and now a closeness bonded them. He would treasure this closeness and her friendship for the rest of his life.

Finally, he finished the last report and glanced at the time. Good, he could drop the reports off with Tuvok and then grab a quick sonic shower. He wanted to be at his best when Tom arrived.

* * *

After pacing his quarters in anticipation of Tom's arrival, Chakotay finally threw himself on his couch. He needed to calm down, he didn't want to jump on Tom the minute he got there and scare him off again. So he picked up a padd and decided to try and read for a while.

Some time later, Chakotay looked up, frowned, and asked the computer for the time.

"The time is 1926 hours," the computer answered him.

_What? Where is he?_ he thought. _Perhaps he's stuck in Sickbay. Funny he hasn't contacted me though._ He asked the computer for a location check and frowned again when he was informed that Tom was in his own quarters. _What's he doing?_ and he hit his combadge.

"Chakotay to Paris."

"Paris here." Tom's voice sounded nervous, even over the com line.

"Tom, why are you in your quarters, and not mine?" Chakotay asked softly.

"Umm... look it's been a long day and I'm tired..." _Gods, that was lame_. "...Commander."

Chakotay's brow rose. _Commander?... TIRED?_

"Tired?" he repeated aloud "Tom, what are you talking about?"

Tom decided to be blasé. "Sorry Commander, maybe some other time, OK?" he said, and then cut the com link.

"What the hell..." Chakotay realized the line was closed, commed again and swore when he got no answer. He slammed his fist into the couch.

"That little, cock teasing BASTARD!" he raged, as he strode around the room "What the hell does he think he's doing?" _Stringing you along, playing with you obviously,_ said a voice in his mind. _Well he's not getting away with it_ , another voice answered. _The minute I get near him, I'll have him on his knees begging for it!_

The vision that rose before his eyes at this thought had Chakotay gasping for breath, and he sank into a chair, struggling for composure. _OK... I obviously need to calm down a bit._ After he'd settled, he continued to think. _Why would Tom do this?_ he asked himself. _He seemed so ... eager... this morning. You know,_ he mused _it's great, just when I want to tell him how I feel, he pulls this stunt._

He pondered a while longer. _Actually it's pretty obvious what's happened here_ , he told himself. _Tom's panicked again._

Chakotay grinned and walked out of his quarters. _Well, I'll just have to reassure him, won't I?_

* * *

When Chakotay chimed Tom's door he got no answer.

"Computer, location of Ensign Paris?"

"Ensign Paris is in his quarters."

Chakotay frowned and chimed again. Still no answer. He punched a command code into the nearest com panel and ordered the computer to perform a sensor sweep of Voyager for Ensign Paris' life signs.

"Ensign Paris' life signs are stable and are located in the Ensign's assigned quarters," the computer reported.

Chakotay chimed again, and then again. He was getting angry again, Tom was just being silly now, acting like a childish idiot. He looked at the door panel. He didn't know how Tom had done it, but there was a security lockout on the door that only the Captain could override.

Chakotay's anger now burst into flaming rage, as he strode to the turbolift. It would appear in tomorrow's logs, he knew, but he didn't give a damn. He went to the transporter room and beamed himself into Tom's quarters.

* * *

Tom, still in his uniform, was sitting at his table staring at its surface. He'd heard the door chiming, known it was Chakotay, and been fully aware of how much of a fool he looked by not answering. But he knew that if he was faced with Chakotay at this moment, he'd make an even bigger fool of himself, by either bursting into tears and sniveling at him, or ripping off his clothes and throwing himself at the Commander's feet.

He was just too emotionally confused to face the situation. The thought that the Commander would eventually go away and never come near him again, instead of making him feel better, had the perverse effect of making him want to bang his head, repeatedly and very hard, against the nearest wall.

Then he heard the hum of the transporter and looked up in amazement.

* * *

Chakotay was already speaking as he materialized in Tom's living room. "Hello Tom, did you really think I'd give up that easily?" His calm voice belied the anger he was still feeling, but he'd decided that if Tom were actually this nervous, extreme rage would not be a great idea.

Tom was staring at him in absolute astonishment, mouth gaping and jaw hanging slackly. Chakotay suddenly thought of Talaxian pancakes, his anger dissolved, and much as he tried, he couldn't help himself and he laughed.

The sound of Chakotay's laughter galvanized Tom into action. He flew out of his chair, rocking the table violently and screamed at Chakotay. "HOW DARE YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, FIRST YOU TEASE ME, MAKE A FOOL OF ME, THEN YOU BEAM INTO MY QUARTERS AND LAUGH... _LAUGH_... AT ME!" Tom was almost incoherent with rage now. "THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The embarrassment and disappointment he had been feeling, that had slowly been growing into resentment, now flared into murderous rage. He'd been too confused, for too long, and now he was going to put himself out of his misery.

He launched himself at Chakotay, fingers straining to reach the Commander's throat, tripped over some padds on the floor, and landed flat on his stomach at Chakotay's feet, with a thud, severely winding himself. _Well,_ he thought resignedly, nose to the floor, _at least I have my clothes on._

Chakotay, with great presence of mind and superhuman self-control, forbore to laugh and knelt by Tom's side, asking him, "Tom, are you alright ?"

"Yeah," Tom wheezed, his rage stunned out of him, "but I think I finally have to admit that I'm accident prone." He sat up.

"I'll enter it into your personnel file." Chakotay twinkled at him.

In spite of himself, Tom smiled back, then looked away and stood up quickly. Chakotay noticed this and frowned.

He got up and watched Tom for a moment, and then said "Look Tom, you know we've never actually talked about what's been happening. Perhaps we should."

Tom shrugged, still not meeting Chakotay's eyes. "If you like."

Chakotay didn't like this one bit. "I think you should tell me what's bothering you. You said before that I was making a fool of you; well you're the one who didn't keep our date tonight. Perhaps you should tell me what's going on here?"

Tom's resentment bubbled in him again. "By date you mean fuck session, don't you?" Chakotay's eyes flashed and Tom continued quickly. "Anyway, I think the Captain knows more about what's going on with you, than I do." Damn, he hadn't meant to bring that up, but he hadn't been able to help himself.

Chakotay's eyebrow rose. "The Captain? Now what do you mean by that?" He thought for a moment. "Harry, right?" He sighed. _Really, the gossip on this ship!_ "What exactly did he say?"

Feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed, Tom sat down on the couch and didn't answer.

Chakotay looked down at him. "Let me guess, I was in the Ready room for a long time. Oh, and after that, I suppose everyone noticed that the Captain had been upset?" He sat beside Tom and ran a finger down his cheek. "I know you've been confused about your feelings, but really Tom."

Tom jerked his head away and glared at Chakotay, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean ' _confused about my feelings_ '?" His voice sounded dangerous. "I don't care to be patronized, Commander." He stood up "I think you'd better leave."

_Uh oh_. Chakotay thought as he stood up and faced Tom. _Bad choice of words._ "No, I don't think so Tom."

"These are my quarters, sir, and you did illegally enter them. Perhaps I should call security?"

Chakotay reached out and snagged Tom's combadge. "I'm not going anywhere yet." He blocked Tom's passage to the door "And neither are you. We're sorting this out right now. It's time to stop running." His voice was firm. "I'll tell you about the Captain. She was upset, for her own personal reasons, which I'm not going to repeat. But she wasn't upset about us. She wasn't upset when I told her how I feel about you."

Tom wasn't giving in yet, though his heart was lurching wildly. "How you feel?"

"I told her I'm falling in love with you." Chakotay's voice was gentle, tender and he reached his hand out to Tom.

Tom stared at it blankly, he wasn't sure he'd heard right, there was such a rushing of blood in his ears. He shook his head to clear it, and then felt Chakotay's arms sliding around his waist, and his lips against the side of his throat. He was frozen with shock and then melted when he heard Chakotay's whispering voice. "Falling in love... and deeper every minute."

* * *

Tom opened his mouth to say something, only to find his mouth softly covered by Chakotay's lips, and the words died in his mind. Chakotay's hands were sliding, now up his arms to his shoulders, now along his throat, to rest firmly on either side of his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks.

The lips against his were a soft pressure, gently exploring, probing his own, and he held his breath, waiting, but then they were gone, sliding along his cheek up to his eyes, fluttering over his face. He shivered and then remembered what he had meant to say.

"Chakotay..." his voice was a sigh.

"Hmmm?"

The lips were trailing along his throat now, and Chakotay's hands were pulling at his turtleneck, as the lips delved further down to the hollow of his shoulder. Tom could feel Chakotay's hair brushing his cheek, and smell that faint musky scent that always affected him.

"Chakotay..." This time his voice was firmer and Tom gripped Chakotays arms holding him away.

Dark eyes now gazed into his, and Chakotay's hand rested on the back of his neck. "What is it Tom?"

Tom pulled away from Chakotay and stepped back. "You're right, we do need to talk. I... I can't jump right into this."

Chakotay smiled at him. "That's no problem Tom. We can take things as slowly as you want."

Tom frowned. "I'm not sure."

Chakotays heart lurched. "What do you mean? I thought that you..."

Tom walked over to the couch and sat down, glancing up at Chakotay with a tense look. "Oh yes, I'm attracted to you, that's been obvious to you, I know. And I'll be honest with you Chakotay, my feelings... run deeper than just physical attraction. But I have doubts about this... two days ago I _know_ you were teasing me, you can't deny it. This morning all you wanted to do was fuck me, and now you beam yourself into my quarters and tell me you're falling in love with me. I feel like I'm on a roller coaster ride and I just don't know what you're doing."

Chakotay sat down on the seat opposite Tom, not exactly sure what to say next. There was a moment of silence as blue eyes stared into brown, and then Chakotay spoke. "I won't deny it, Tom, I was teasing you at first, but believe me I always found you attractive, even if I never ...," _liked you that much. Big mistake, it's about time I stopped saying the wrong thing_ , "...well ...anyway, as for the feelings I've developed since then, I can only assure you they're real. I would really like to ... explore ... a relationship with you. If you doubt that, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

Tom swallowed hard. His heart was throbbing wildly in his chest and his mind was buzzing. "I don't know. I... need time."

"You have it. I won't pressure you, but I'm not going to just walk away either. You can't expect me to do that."

Chakotay watched Tom intently, searching for a sign of hope that he hadn't blown things completely. Finally Tom smiled faintly. "No... I don't want you to walk away."

Chakotay's answering smile was radiant and Tom blinked at him, and then smiled again. "I should apologize for not answering the door earlier." He laughed. "I won't make that mistake again."

A sheepish look passed over Chakotay's face as he stood. "Yes, well, I think I probably went too far there." He looked down at Tom, noting the strained eyes. "If you take the lock off the door I'll leave by a more conventional exit. I think we'd better call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow." He wanted desperately to make a date with Tom, but could see that he needed some space, and he'd just promised not to pressure him.

Tom stood and followed Chakotay to the door, keying in the release code. As the door opened, he turned to Chakotay and blushed, not sure what to say.

Chakotay paused in the doorway and, he couldn't resist, ran a finger across Tom's lips. "Tomorrow then," he said softly.

Tom rested his head against the door for a moment, after it had closed, and let out a long sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, when Tom walked into the Mess Hall, he immediately noticed every eye resting on him speculatively. He cringed inwardly. _I should never have braved this without Chakotay._ He strode to the food line and grabbed a tray. _What the hell, they can think what they like._

At that moment the doors opened and the Commander himself swiftly entered the room and headed for Tom, slightly out of breath. He'd slept in, and had been about to replicate breakfast, when he'd remembered yesterday's scene in the Mess Hall. He'd realized immediately that he couldn't let Tom walk in there alone, and felt a twinge of guilt at having placed Tom in a difficult position. Somehow, Tom seemed to provoke this extraordinary but extremely enjoyable behavior in him, Chakotay reflected wryly as he grabbed a tray.

"Good morning Tom."

"Commander." Tom nodded.

_OK_ , Chakotay thought, _we're going to do the formal thing. No problem._ "Would you join me for breakfast, Ensign?" He indicated a table near the view port.

Tom finished filling his tray, and turned to Chakotay. "Sure, Commander."

_Why do I have a feeling he's punishing me._ Chakotay thought as he followed Tom to the table. Then, as they walked past a table of engineering crew, he heard someone whisper, "So what's the entertainment today, Paris?" and saw Tom's back stiffen. For a second Chakotay considered putting the whole table on report, but he knew that it would be the most stupid thing he could do at that moment and ignored the muffled snickers as he walked on.

As they sat down at the table, Chakotay noticed with relief that Tom was smiling. "Guess I deserved that," he said softly, "but I think any ' _entertainment_ ' should be private from now on."

Chakotay laughed and his heart swelled with a sudden upsurge of joy. "Point taken."

They were running late, so they ate quickly, talking softly and soon the rest of the crew lost interest in them and went back to their own conversations. As they left the room, Tom was relieved to see that not one head was raised to watch them.

The turbolift was empty when they entered it to go to the bridge, and Tom felt a sense of nervousness and excitement at being completely alone with Chakotay again. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen at that moment, but his stomach flipped when he felt Chakotay's hand slipping into his own. The hand was large and strong, and Chakotay's thumb brushed softly over his knuckles creating little flutters of sensation all over his body. He turned and found himself gazing into dark eyes, and then swallowed heavily at what he saw there.

Then, just as he was deciding that what he most wanted to do was kiss the Commander thoroughly, Chakotay stepped back, withdrawing his hand, and the turbolift doors opened onto the bridge.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Tom's thoughts were full of Chakotay, but as that had been normal for him in the last couple of months, he wasn't too concerned. Besides, his thoughts provoked different emotions now. Oh, the desire was still there... in a big way... constantly, but the frustration and despair he'd felt were gone. Instead he felt... happy. And he really liked that.

Chakotay had kept to his promise; he didn't pressure him in any way. He'd just turn up suddenly at the occasional meal or a quiet time in Tom's day, and they'd talk or joke around and then he'd be gone again, and Tom would find himself waiting impatiently for the Commander's next appearance. Tom had to admit that Chakotay was very good at this whole courting thing. He had Tom wound up tighter than a wire, wanting more, and at the same time enjoying it.

His only distraction from his preoccupation with Chakotay was his realization of the odd behavior of B'Elanna and Harry. He hadn't seen B'Elanna this moody in a long time and a lot of her aggression seemed to be directed at Harry. Then, after a day and a half, he finally noticed that he hadn't actually seen them alone; they were always together even if at opposite ends of the room… and Harry was looking strained.

So, he tried to talk to them, find out what was going on. He tackled Harry first and in an uncharacteristic display of ill humor his friend had told him, in no uncertain terms, that as Tom never told _him_ anything he didn't see why he should be bothered in confiding in Tom and so therefore, why didn't he just mind his own business?

Then he approached B'Elanna, and decided (whilst in Sickbay) that it really wasn't fair of B'Elanna to regress to testy and violent behavior just because he was concerned about her feelings. After all, they were supposed to be friends.

* * *

B'Elanna sat in her quarters, after depositing Tom in Sickbay, and reflected on her situation. She felt guilty about hitting Tom like that, but _really_ sometimes, he just couldn't take the hint and leave her alone.

She didn't want to talk about this with anyone, well except for Harry, and for some unfathomable reason, he wasn't letting down his guard. This was frustrating the hell out of her, because she could see that he returned her feelings. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. She was beginning to suspect that he was doing this deliberately, that it was a challenge to her and she certainly hadn't expected it from him. She didn't mind though, she'd always enjoyed the difficult path, and the fact that it was Harry causing this difficulty and frustration in her life was extremely exciting.

Well, this game was fun, but she had to admit she was getting impatient. He was going to give in soon, or she was going to break every bone in his body. She shook her head and laughed out loud. _Time to plan a confrontation, I think._

* * *

When the time came for Tom's next shift in Sickbay, he discovered that the Doctor had checked the inventory he was supposed to have completed and, of course, found that Tom hadn't completed it. After listening to another lecture on ' _The Importance of Due Care and Attention_ ' (he was beginning to know it by heart), Tom headed for the Cargo Bay, wondering if Chakotay might soon turn up there and hoping he would.

He was on his hands and knees behind a pile of crates, checking a container of medical supplies when he heard the door open and footsteps entering the room. Heart thudding suddenly, he peeked over the top of the crates, to be confronted with the sight of B'Elanna and Harry standing on the other side of the cargo bay. They appeared to be arguing, but as they were hissing at each other rather than yelling, he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He watched them intently, as the argument appeared to escalate, hoping to finally find out what was going on with them. Then he saw B'Elanna shove Harry in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards and she advanced towards Harry, moving dangerously.

Tom was starting to feel a reluctant obligation to stand up and rescue his friend, when the decision was taken from him. In front of his stunned eyes, Harry grabbed B'Elanna's arms, slammed her into the wall and smothered her mouth with his own.

* * *

Tom watched expectantly, waiting for B'Elanna to annihilate Harry, and was astonished when he saw her arms snake round Harry's shoulders and her hands clench in his hair, as she returned the kiss enthusiastically. Then he realized what he was doing, and ducked down behind the crates again.

_Oh..My..God_! His mind raced. _B'Elanna and..._ _ **Harry**_ _?_ He couldn't believe he had missed this. He sat on the floor, gazing at the crates in blank astonishment. Then he shook himself, he needed to get out of here. He could tell by the sounds B'Elanna was making that very soon things were going to happen that he really didn't want to witness.

He looked towards the door. _Damn, if I try that, they'll immediately know I'm here._ He definitely didn't want to face B'Elanna's wrath again (or Harry's either for that matter).

Then he had an idea. He crawled along the floor until he came to a Jeffries tube and popped the hatch off as quietly as he could. He paused for a moment, to check he hadn't disturbed B'Elanna and Harry, then he climbed into the tube pulling the hatch on after him. He knew there was another exit in the next hallway.

_Hell_. Tom thought in amused frustration. _I can't believe that I'm crawling through a Jeffries tube to escape from an... encounter... between my ex girlfriend and my best friend. What a laugh!_

He reached the hatchway and pushed it open, meeting some slight resistance on the other side. He shook his head angrily and shoved at the hatch with all his might, bursting through the opening.

* * *

Chakotay stood at a computer panel, transferring information from the padd in his hand into the ship's computer. He heard a slight noise near the floor and glanced down in time to see the wall panel explode into his groin.

The shock of the impact flung him backwards onto his butt on the floor and he found himself sitting against the far wall, gasping for breath, clutching his lap in a futile attempt to ease the very unpleasant sensation currently throbbing in that sensitive area.

The sound of a groan (which wasn't his own) from the direction of the floor made him look down, to the sight of the back of Tom's head rolling between his knees. The other man was sprawled face down on the floor, on top of a Jeffries tube panel.

Chakotay closed his eyes and grimaced in pain. _Tom._ He should have known. _And, of course, I'm the one to get injured!_

"Chakotay?" He opened his eyes to meet a startled, blue gaze.

"Tom..." he wheezed, and then smiled. "As much as I'd like to be in this position with you, I can think of far more pleasant ways of achieving it."

Tom sat up quickly and stared at Chakotay in consternation. Then a smile gleamed, and he burst into laughter. "Let's just hope there's no permanent damage," he sniggered.

Chakotay's eyes widened "Why you..."

"Commander, Ensign, is there a problem here?"

Chakotay glanced up and blinked into the disapproving gaze of Tuvok. _Great._

Tom sprang up from the floor, clutching the Jeffries tube hatch. "No Tuvok, everything's fine, just a slight accident," he replied as he snapped the hatch into place.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should assist the Commander off the floor?"

"I don't need any assistance," Chakotay responded as he shifted to get to his feet. Then he felt another twinge of pain and dropped back against the wall. "I think I'll just stay here for a moment, have a rest."

A Vulcan eyebrow rose. "I see. Then a visit to Sickbay may be more appropriate."

"No way…" Chakotay began, and then Tom interrupted. "Tuvok, thanks for the concern, but I don't think that will be necessary. I'll check the Commander over and make sure he's OK."

"Yes Ensign, I'm sure you will." And Tuvok stepped over Chakotay and continued up the hallway, while Tom gazed after him in amazement.

He glanced down at Chakotay. "I don't believe he just said that." He reached down a hand to pull the other man up. "We'll go to my quarters, I have a med kit there, we'd better make sure you _are_ all right."

* * *

When they got to Tom's quarters, Chakotay found himself deposited in a chair while Tom rummaged around looking for the med kit. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _Thank God the pain is beginning to subside_ , he thought, and then something else struck him, and he opened his eyes and focused on Tom.

"Tom, what the _hell_ were you doing bursting out of the wall like that?"

Tom paused in his search. "Ahh... yes, well, it's quite a story, really. There it is." He pounced on some clothes in a corner and then turned back to Chakotay holding a med tricorder. "Let's make sure you're OK."

He knelt down before Chakotay and waved the tricorder over his lap. Chakotay found himself distracted by the delicate blush tingeing Tom's face, as the Ensign snapped the tricorder shut and sat back on his heels. "Well, you're fine."

"Thanks..." Chakotay replied and waited. "Tom, the story? I'd like to hear it."

"Oh Yeah." Tom frowned. "You're not going to believe this. I was in the cargo bay checking medical supplies, and Harry and B'Elanna came in arguing, and the next thing I knew they were...kissing and... well, let's just say I had to get out of there fast. I've never been into voyeurism."

Chakotay's face was a picture of amused amazement. _Well, who would've thought that was going to happen,_ he thought, and then suddenly he felt nervous. He studied Tom's face intently. "That is pretty... surprising" he said slowly "but, how do _you_ feel about it?"

Tom noticed the tense expression on Chakotay's face and immediately knew what he was thinking. "Hey," he said softly, resting a hand on Chakotay's knee, "I hadn't really thought about it, but you know, now that I am, I think I'm happy for them."

Chakotay reached a hand to Tom's face and brushed his fingers along his cheek. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Nodding his head gently, Tom whispered back "Yes, definitely." Chakotay's fingers were drifting down his throat now and Tom suddenly realized that his heart was thudding wildly in his chest, and he was finding it difficult to breathe evenly. He leaned forward slightly and found Chakotay's lips hovering just above his own.

"Tom?"

"Yes?" he whispered.

"How much longer will I have to wait?"

Tom's cock throbbed and started to swell at Chakotay's rasped words. He rose slowly to his feet, Chakotay following him. He gazed into those dark eyes, watching the desire rising in them, and felt the same heat growing inside himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then felt Chakotay's soft, hot lips brushing against his jaw line, and Chakotay's hands resting gently on his hips.

Then the lips were against his ear and that soft voice whispered again, and Tom could hear the restraint, the passion held in check. "Tom... please... answer me."

Tom blinked. _Oh Yeah, that's right._ He sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a rush, finally finding his voice. "No more waiting, Chakotay."

He heard a groan in his ear and then he was in Chakotay's arms and those lips were hard now, searing against his, and Chakotay's velvet tongue was plunging into his mouth, making him moan with desire. The kiss became forceful, and Tom could feel Chakotay's passion unleashed, demanding his submission. And now Tom abandoned himself to it, reveling in the other man's desire. His cock was a twitching erection now, and he could feel Chakotay's own cock, digging into his thigh. He moved against it, and Chakotay groaned into his mouth, then tore his lips away from Tom's, panting harshly.

"Gods, I want you so much," he breathed and then his lips were at Tom's throat, burning and biting at the sensitive skin. Tom shivered in ecstasy. Then, grasping Chakotay's face in his hands, he dove, hard onto his mouth, plunging his tongue between those lips and savoring his control of the kiss. Chakotay moaned again, and Tom could feel his hands running over his uniform, pulling at it, tearing it away from his chest, and then the hands gripped his waist, pushing him back against the wall. Then Chakotay's lips were at his throat again, moving hungrily down to his chest, and a tongue laved at one of his nipples. Tom gasped and gripped Chakotay's shoulders, in his own turn pulling at the other man's uniform.

Suddenly, Chakotay stepped back and hauled the turtleneck over his head, flinging it on the floor. Then he moved forward again, and taking Tom in his arms, just held him, resting his head on his shoulder. Tom sighed when he felt Chakotay's hot skin against his own, he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and ran his hands over Chakotay's back, feeling the muscles and the smooth skin under his palms.

Chakotay's head lifted, his dilated eyes raked over Tom's chest, and he ran a hand through the light covering of red-gold hairs. He was breathing heavily as he stared into Tom's eyes, delighting in the reactions he saw there. And then he opened Tom's trousers and gripped his hard cock.

A groan erupted from deep in Tom's chest as he flung his head back and closed his eyes at the feel of Chakotay's rough grasp on his throbbing erection. Chakotay couldn't resist and he latched his lips onto that long throat as his hand stroked Tom smoothly.

This time a frustrated groan erupted from Tom as he felt Chakotay move away and then he felt a hot breath caress his groin and he opened his eyes and looked down to see Chakotay on his knees, looking up at him.

Chakotay couldn't believe how gorgeous Tom looked as he stared up at him. Clothes in disarray around him, cock thrusting proudly forward, chest heaving, skin flushed, lips swollen, and those eyes, glazed and heavily dilated.

Chakotay maintained his contact with those eyes as he slowly leaned forward and ran his tongue up Tom's shaft, in a long, luxurious lick. He saw Tom's eyes widen and his lips part in a soft, gasping pant as his own mouth engulfed Tom's cock and he swirled his tongue around its head. Then he closed his eyes and devoted himself to the enjoyment of Tom's taste, and the sound of Tom's gasps and moans and his whispered words of encouragement. Tom's fingers were tangling in his hair now, kneading and grasping at his head, and Tom's delicious cock was thrusting and jerking in his mouth. Chakotay grabbed Tom's hips to hold him still, relaxed his jaw, and felt the slide of Tom's cock down his throat.

Tom's hands gripped his head convulsively and he heard him give a loud yelp, and then the whisper sounded in his ears again. "Ohhh... yesss Chakotay, yes, please more, like that, oh yeah..." a long sigh "Oh ... gods yes Chakotay... Uh... I'm gonna come now... Chakotay!"

Chakotay was swallowing now as Tom's cock surged in his mouth and he felt Tom's seed running down his throat. Then Tom was on his knees as well, and Chakotay was kissing him again, deep velvet kisses, only mouths touching, where tongues rasped and burned against each other and desperate breathing merged.

Suddenly Chakotay pulled away and stood, hauling Tom with him. "It's time for bed."

* * *

Tom lay sprawled on his bed, completely naked, looking up at Chakotay, equally naked, trying to digest what Chakotay had just whispered to him.

Tom had thoroughly enjoyed every moment of the ten minutes that had passed since they had found their way to the bedroom. His body was thrumming with the excitement and pleasure that Chakotay's touch and lips had been exacting in him, when he'd heard Chakotay's voice rasp in his ear. "Tom, we need some lube, I want to take you now. I don't think I can wait any longer."

He froze. _Does that mean what I think it means?_

Chakotay sensed Tom's reaction and leaned up on his elbows, looking down at Tom. "Tom?" he said, eyes full of concern. "Look it's OK, we don't have to do that, if you don't want to." He felt Tom move underneath him and sat up "I mean, I'd really ... really... like to, but if you're not ready, well, that's all that matters. But I think you'd like it, you know, and I promise I won't hurt you Tom."

Tom sat up and eyed Chakotay's large cock. "Chakotay, you can't tell me that this is not going to hurt!"

"Well... truthfully, it will of course, at first, but after that..." Tom noticed Chakotay give a small shiver. "After that, believe me, it will be completely worth it."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "So that means you'll let me take you?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh definitely." Chakotay grinned. "But not now."

"Why not?" Tom pouted.

Chakotay leaned forward and nibbled Tom's earlobe. "Because right now, Tom, you're mine," he growled. "Now where's that lube?"

Five minutes later, Tom was writhing on the bed, moaning incoherently, with two of Chakotay's slick fingers in his ass, stretching and probing inside him. He couldn't believe the way this felt, and groaned in bliss when he felt a third finger push it's way inside.

Chakotay watched Tom and was delighted with what he saw. Tom was extremely responsive and Chakotay was struggling to maintain his control. Tom ground himself against his hand and Chakotay shuddered. _That's it, I'm not waiting any longer._

"Tom... Tom." Finally the blue gaze locked on his. "This will be easier from behind." Tom blinked at him. "Up, on your hands and knees." He withdrew his fingers and started to pull Tom up.

"Oh... I get you," and Tom knelt in front of him. Chakotay was confronted with Tom's lovely ass and bit his lip, closing his eyes and counting to ten. When he'd prepared himself, he positioned his cock at Tom's entrance, gripped Tom's hips and pushed forward gently. He saw Tom's back tense, and stopped, watching and waiting until he saw Tom relax. He looked down and moaned. The sight of his cock, sliding into Tom's tight ass made it difficult for him to control his motion, but he was determined not to cause Tom any more pain than necessary.

After the first moment of sharp pain, Tom had managed to relax, and was now concentrating on the strange sensation of being filled. Little trickles of pleasure were beginning to run through his body, and he wriggled his hips experimentally.

Chakotay gasped behind him and grasped his hips tightly, forcing him still. "Tom for God's sake," he hissed.

"What?"

"Don't do that... yet. I need time to calm down."

Tom grinned, and then tensed as Chakotay pushed all the way in. "Oh God!"

Chakotay ran his hands over Tom's smooth back, delighting in the satiny feel under his palms. "Sshh Tom" he whispered, "it's alright. We'll take it slow."

Tom closed his eyes and started to relax. This burning feeling of being filled was quickly becoming one of the most erotic sensations he'd ever experienced. He clenched his buttocks and sucked in his breath at the feeling. Then he wriggled a bit and pushed back slightly against Chakotay. _Oh Yeah_. He pushed back again, and found himself starting to pant. Oh this was good, but he wanted more.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah," he whispered roughly. "Chakotay, come on, do it now, come on, fuck me Chakotay."

Chakotay needed no further invitation. Tom's experiments had been driving him wild, but he'd held himself back and waited for Tom to be ready. Now he released himself and plunged forward into Tom, pulled back, and plunged again, and again. Tom groaned, and writhed against him, his voice rising "Oh Gods...yes Chakotay... that's it ... fuck me... yes"

This was going too fast and Chakotay didn't want it to end too soon. He pulled back a moment, and then changed the pace, to a gentle, precise rhythm. Soon Tom was grinding against him at a matching speed, and Chakotay pulled Tom up off his hands and gripped his shoulders, angling his thrusts for the most pleasure.

Tom leaned back against Chakotay's chest and felt the other man's hands rest firmly against the front of his throat. He purred against the palms and heard and felt Chakotay's answering growl. Then the hands glided down his chest, caressing, wandering, and teasing until finally they settled on his aching erection. He gasped and moaned at the cool pleasure of those hands, as they began a firm, stroking motion, a companion to the rhythm of Chakotay's cock, deep inside him.

This slow, steady pace was drowning Tom. Every thrust, every hand stroke now caused an ecstasy so extreme that he arched and stretched his arms, his head falling back on Chakotay's shoulder, and moaned continuously and incoherently. Chakotay's lips burned on his neck and his hot breath, and hot words urged Tom on, pushing him further into losing control.

With each hard thrust that Chakotay made, Tom's stomach flipped and fluttered deliciously and his thighs began to tremble. He felt one of Chakotay's arms tighten around his waist, gripping him in place, while the other hand continued to stroke him into oblivion.

He could feel Chakotay panting in his ear, moaning his name, and he felt a thrill at the sound. Then Chakotay was pushing into him faster, harder, ramming them forward, and Tom gripped the bed head to support himself. The pleasure was coming in intense waves, swallowing him and then tossing him into another ocean of sensation. Now he could feel it building and all that was in his mind was a blinding white circle of pure emotion. His head dropped forward and he struggled for breath as Chakotay's lips burned a brand onto the back of his neck.

Still it was building, and all there was now was this rhythm, each of them pushing against the other, harder, now jerking, now jolting, Tom moaning, Chakotay whispering passion in his ear, and then he could feel it sweeping toward him, swooping him up and plunging him back down into Chakotay's arms, and he gasped and then... then... he came.

* * *

A short time later Tom lay on his side, beside Chakotay, one hand resting on the other man's chest. Chakotay lay with his eyes closed, and Tom could feel his heart, still thumping hard, under his hand. He, himself, had yet to recover his breath completely.

"Chakotay," he whispered.

The head turned and dark eyes gazed into his. "What?"

"I believe I can report to the Doctor, that there was definitely no permanent damage from your accident."

Chakotay's eyes widened and then his dimples flashed. "Why you..."

 

THE END


End file.
